Silence being
by La plume rouge
Summary: Rufus est un être plutôt insaisissable. Cependant, bien qu'il ne soit quasiment composé que de silences, il y a des ces silences que certaines personnes comprennent. Comme Sheryl, par exemple. OS


**Bon c'est pas très très long mais j'ai fait de mon maximum, les gens. En relisant le dernier tome franchement, j'ai pas pu résister. RUUUUUUUUUUUF' EST TROP MAGNON AVEC SHERYL GZHZDJLZDLZAF. **

**DISCLAIMER : tout est à Jun MOCHIZUKI et je réitère ma demande en mariage. 'faut être persévérant comme Rufus.**

**RATING : K+ (je me surpasse ces derniers temps)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Souvent il y avait des soupirs d'exaspération. Des grimaces. Des tics nerveux. Des yeux levés au ciel. Des gestes un peu brusques, qui ne veulent pas vraiment dire quelque chose ; à part peut-être traduire une maladresse, une timidité qu'il s'efforçait de masquer derrière son air hautain et indifférent. Il y avait quelques fois une légère rougeur, une voix haussée ou même, bien que beaucoup plus rarement, quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Toujours il y avait cette sempiternelle mèche qui lui barrait l'œil droit et qui venait se perdre dans le reste de sa longue chevelure de feu. Il y avait un temps où cette immense chevelure était plutôt courte ; pas vraiment pour un garçon mais assez pour ne pas avoir les cheveux mi- longs. Ils avaient poussé progressivement, comme sa détermination à rester différent des autres, à porter un regard différent, à calculer silencieusement.

Rufus Barma était un être de silence.

Certes, il était un reconnu puits de science ; il avait dû user de mille artifices, de beaucoup de paroles et de promesses, voire de chantages, pour parvenir à devenir ce monument du savoir qu'il représentait pour la plus grande majorité de la société. Rufus Barma cependant, se taisait. Il écoutait. Ses lèvres ne s'ouvraient jamais pour laisser échapper des paroles futiles. Tout était minutieusement calculé. Les secrets, les histoires, les ragots, les livres, les carnets qu'il avait accumulés restaient muets à travers le Duc. Ô grand jamais il ne divulguait des informations, son précieux savoir, pour en échange ne rien obtenir. Et si jamais il laissait échapper une bribe d'information, semblerait-il par inadvertance, il fallait alors être très attentif. Garder l'oreille tendue, en quête du piège ou de l'indice. Chercher le pourquoi du comment. Se méfier, ne pas immédiatement rebondir. Laisser venir.

Oui, c'était ce qu'avait toujours fait Sheryl Rainsworth : le laisser venir.

C'était de cette façon qu'avait été construite leur indéfectible confiance l'un envers l'autre, cette étrange complicité que personne ne semblait pouvoir percer, comprendre et encore moins briser. C'était tout simplement parce que la Duchesse savait parfaitement que le Duc était, malgré ses grands airs, quelqu'un de réservé et taciturne. Elle ne faisait jamais un pas vers lui. Elle le laissait prendre les devants ; autrement comment connaître ses réelles intentions, ses vrais sentiments ?

Rufus Barma avait en réalité une grande faiblesse : celle d'être terriblement amoureux de sa chère Duchesse. Il résistait rarement à ne pas lui donner un gage de son amour. Cela amusait grandement Sheryl : elle les refusait toujours, les uns après les autres. Après tout, elle était mariée, n'est-ce pas ?

Sheryl pencha légèrement la tête, observant de ses yeux aux longs et pâles cils le feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Oui, je suis mariée, songea-t-elle en faisant miroiter son alliance à la lumière vacillante des flammes orangées. Elle ne pouvait rien accepter qui puisse être un gage matériel d'amour. Mais ce qui n'était ni dit ni matériel était-il une grave trahison conjugale ? se demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux sur les poutres du plafond, dont les ombres s'entrelaçaient aux lumières du brûlant foyer.

Elle tapota les accoudoirs de ses longs doigts fragiles et songea un instant qu'elle regrettait de brûler les déclarations d'amour de Rufus. Mais il ne devait rien y avoir de matériel ; cependant, elle les refusait toutes. Etait-ce un crime de conserver des lettres d'amour d'un homme dont on refusait les avances ? Oui, sans doute cela n'était-il pas digne d'une Duchesse. Il valait mieux continuer de brûler ses lettres avec un sourire tranquille.

Elle sirota son thé, le regard pétillant.

Elle avait toujours le regard pétillant quand elle songeait aux tentatives maladroites de Rufus et à leurs conversations piquantes.

- Dis-moi, ma chère Sheryl, est-ce ma nouvelle demande en mariage qui te rend si joyeuse ? demanda avidement la voix de l'androgyne Duc, qui déposa son manteau sur la patère et s'avança auprès d'elle pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui jouxtait le sien.

Il y avait toujours un fauteuil vide pour Rufus.

Elle lui jeta un œil amusé et reprit sa contemplation du feu, tripotant son alliance avec un certain détachement.

- Mon cher Rufus, vous n'êtes décidément pas homme à se décourager si facilement ! rit-elle avec sa retenue caractéristique.

- Quand il s'agit de toi, Sheryl, je ne peux qu'être plus encouragé à chaque fois que tu me repousses, répondit le Duc avec un ton qui suggérait que c'était l'évidence même.

- C'est une qualité d'être persévérant, sourit Sheryl, même quand on est un âne borné.

- Pardon ? hoqueta Rufus, la tempe battante.

- Enfin, Rufus, plus têtu qu'une mule, je ne vois que vous ! s'exclama Sheryl en riant de nouveau.

- M-m-mais..., protesta le Duc. L'amour ne souffre pas de barrières ni d'obstacles !

- Les barrières et les obstacles sont de la même famille, vous ferais-je remarquer mon cher Rufus.

- Les obstacles sont plus conséquents que les barrières, qui sont plutôt de la famille des entraves, en fait ! répliqua un Rufus vexé.

- Entraves et obstacles sont de la même famille. Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire, qui est censé être un spécialiste des nuances de la langue pour mieux manipuler les gens ? sourit la jeune femme, l'air toujours aussi malicieux.

- Rah, Sheryl ! Tu es dure avec moi..., bouda le Duc en feignant une moue contrariée.

- C'est tout simplement parce que vous avez la prétention de réclamer mes transports, Rufus, répondit posément la Duchesse en inclinant légèrement la tête vers lui avec un regard indéchiffrable.

Rufus se sentit rougir involontairement.

- Mais j'ai toutes les qualités suffisantes pour prétendre à être ton mari ! rugit le Duc décoiffé en levant haut un doigt en l'air d'un air solennel.

- Vous avez surtout la suffisance requise pour vous permettre une telle effronterie, ricana Sheryl.

Cette fois, Rufus blêmit.

- Mais je peux subvenir à tous tes besoins et prendre soin de toi comme la plus belle perle de notre monde ! argua-t-il avec la plus belle conviction.

- La plus belle perle de _vôtre_ monde, mon cher Rufus, rectifia-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire mutin.

- C'est bien suffisant pour nourrir un amour inconditionnel, soupira Rufus en s'imaginant déjà au bras de ladite perle, toute vêtue de blanc.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'en sortant de sa rêverie idéale qu'il avait saisi la main de la Duchesse et embrassé tendrement le dos de celle-ci. Il se redressa avec raideur, des frissons d'effroi le parcourant en croisant le regard impénétrable de Sheryl, aussi dur et froid que da la glace et aussi transperçant qu'un stalactite. Il était bien trop fier pour s'excuser mais cependant ne se priva-t-il pas de faire remarquer qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait exprès et que c'était une marque de respect et de considération qu'un baisemain.

- Dans un baisemain, vos lèvres ne sont pas censées toucher ma peau, fit cruellement remarquer Sheryl dans un sourire sadique.

- Mais..., tenta une nouvelle fois le Duc.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de déglutir - avec maintes difficultés - que l'éventail maudit s'abattait sur lui avec une cadence impitoyable. Quelques hurlements de douleur et de terreur suivis de ricanement effrayants plus tard, Sheryl avait repris son aspect d'agneau inoffensif et rieur, et bandait la main gauche de Rufus après avoir soigneusement désinfecté les plaies et diverses égratignures. Celui-ci, par pure dignité, retenait quelques gémissements de douleur et supportait l'affliction - et l'humiliation - en silence, comme il lui était coutume avec sa bien-aimée.

Elle rit de nouveau et croisa le regard de Rufus, noir.

Ce dernier eut un geste d'agacement et renversa sans le vouloir la carafe d'eau posée sur la petite table qui était située à hauteur de leurs genoux. Aussitôt, Sheryl se pencha pour la redresser et soupira en constatant les dégâts.

- Rufus, vous êtes incorrigible...

Ce dernier eut un sourire sarcastique tandis que Sheryl s'évertuait à éponger la petite table, penchée au-dessus des jambes croisées du Duc.

Alors l'alliance glissa du doigt de Sheryl et vint rouler sur le sol dans un bruit qui sembla assourdissant aux oreilles de sa propriétaire. Elle l'observa suspendre sa course, avant de retomber dans un léger bruit sur le parquet de bois ; et soudainement, les lèvres de Rufus fondirent sur les siennes. Avec une fougue que seule la jeunesse et l'amour combinés pouvaient conférer à quelqu'un d'aussi taciturne et réservé que Rufus Barma. Il avait saisi son menton dans l'une de ses mains déliées pour le redresser et caressait ses lèvres des siennes, avec une tendresse qu'il ne pouvait dispenser qu'à cette personne qu'il embrassait à présent, dans cet unique instant.

Son autre main caressa brièvement ses cheveux, s'enfouissant sous ses mèches claires et effleurant la peau douce de son visage.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta de son visage, le souffle irrégulier, il étala un large sourire sur son visage.

- Tu n'es techniquement plus mariée, sourit-il d'un air victorieux en faisant référence à l'alliance tombée au sol.

Cependant, son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'il capta le regard inexpressif de Sheryl. Ni noir, ni assassin, ni accusateur. Non, juste vide. Il sentit comme un coup de couteau dans sa poitrine, comme ce fameux jour où elle lui avait annoncé son mariage. Il se sentit brutalement horriblement coupable, un sentiment qui lui était jusqu'alors totalement inconnu ; et qui à présent l'étranglait, le faisant suffoquer comme ce brutal retour d'amour qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Aussitôt il ouvrit la bouche pour se répandre en excuses. Il refusait que ce premier et magique baiser soit la cause d'une douleur qu'il aurait infligée à sa tendre Sheryl.

- Sheryl... je... Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, crois-moi, je-

- Chut. Pour un instant, nous ne sommes que deux êtres libres, silencieux, qui se comprennent.

Et elle reprit vivement ses lèvres, comme on vole quelque chose, un instant furtif, un geste éphémère qu'on ne devrait pas avoir. Rufus caressa sa joue, avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de l'érafler, de l'abîmer. Ses lèvres appuyèrent contre les siennes avec la passion brûlante qui le consumait depuis plusieurs années déjà, puis se refermèrent sur la lèvre inférieure de Sheryl avec tendresse, goûtant cet exquis parfum qui rendait son esprit fou ; c'était comme une immense bibliothèque qu'on aurait ébranlé. Tous les papiers volaient dans sa tête, tous les sujets, les noms, les secrets. C'était une tempête de connaissances, c'était comme s'il ne savait plus rien. Qu'il réapprenait doucement au rythme de leurs deux cœurs, comme si ses propres battements ne valaient plus rien.

Sheryl n'appuyait pas sur ses lèvres comme lui pressaient les siennes, elle avait fermé les yeux, les doigts crispés sur l'alliance qu'elle avait retirée. Intérieurement, elle broyait cette alliance, la réduisait en cendres et les dispersait dans un vent qui ne passerait qu'une fois sur cette terre et qui ne reviendrait plus faire onduler la chevelure de Rufus. Un vent furtif, comme ce baiser, qui balaierait toutes les circonstances, toutes les convenances. Mais ce vent furtif était si léger qu'il ne réussissait qu'à effacer momentanément ses pensées, tout comme celle de son compagnon. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, ils étaient juste deux corps enlacés, silencieux.

A regret, Rufus sentit Sheryl se dérober à ses lèvres et à sa main caressantes. Il l'observa un moment, puis voyant qu'elle regardait de nouveau l'âtre de la cheminée, l'alliance de nouveau au doigt, il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise et une larme involontaire roula sur sa joue blafarde, seulement colorée d'un délicate rose, simulacre de preuve qui lui hurlait que cet instant avait bel et bien existé.

Mais qu'il allait falloir enfouir profondément dans sa bibliothèque, très loin en-dessous des secrets les plus sombres.

Il allait devoir continuer d'être cet être de silence qui n'était vrai que pour une seule personne. Hormis elle, personne ne pouvait deviner qui était réellement Rufus Barma.

- Mon cher Rufus, je crois qu'il est plus que temps de vous dire que je rejette définitivement votre énième demande en mariage, dit-elle dans un sourire tranquille.

- Sheryl, tu es si cruelle... tu as une fois de plus brisé mon cœur ! s'exclama Rufus en posant dramatiquement sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Je crois que vous n'en avez pas, sinon vous seriez déjà mort depuis un certain temps ! Je vous ai tant fermé la porte au nez que je vais finir par le faire pousser à l'envers ! gloussa Sheryl en posant avec délicatesse sa main devant sa bouche.

- Je ne suis qu'un puits de science, que veux-tu ? Mon cœur est depuis longtemps perdu en-dessous de toutes ces étagères remplies de papiers entassés les uns sur les autres. Je ne vis que pour ça, soupira-t-il en s'abîmant lui aussi dans la contemplation du feu.

- Ça me semble évident, mon cher Rufus. Ou sinon comment me supporter encore ? rit-elle, les yeux rivés aux flammes ondoyantes.

- C'est certain que je te supporterai beaucoup moins lorsque tu seras vieille et toute flétrie ! renifla Rufus, la bouche de travers, avec une voix hautaine.

- Curieusement, je pense que vous baiserez toujours les lettres que je vous ai envoyées. Et puis, une femme ne devient jamais vieille, fit-elle en lui jetant un regard malicieux.

Rufus se raidit en jetant un œil à son éventail et hocha la tête en se caressant le menton.

- Vu dans ce sens-là, effectivement..., marmonna-t-il avec une moue dubitative.

Sheryl éclata de rire et Rufus esquissa un sourire, gardant cependant son éternel mutisme. A quoi bon exprimer ce qu'il ressentait lors de ces moments alors qu'elle savait déjà tout en observant son silence ?

* * *

**Maow. (non, je ne quémande PAS DU TOUT)  
**


End file.
